lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilayas Disc 1 Whorl Highlands
When you start up a new game you'll be presented with a menu with a number of options for the game. The default options are fine but if you ever want to change them latter on you'll have access to this menu latter. The game starts with a cut seen that will introduce the main character and eventually grant you control of him. Once you have control of Kaim you'll be faced with a group of Magic Khent Soldier. Don't worry you can't die so don't bother using items if your health gets low. Click the attack option and pick which ever Soldier you like and watch Kaim mow them down. After several turns you'll get a small cut scene and be presented with your first boss fight and you'll notice that you have “Defend” as an option in your menu. Hypocenter Post cut scene you'll notice that not only is your health been restored but your clothing (and fabulous hair) is also in pristine condition. You now have full control of Kiam; to your right is a Save Orb walk to it and press A to save. If you die now it will be game over so keep that in mind while fighting. You might be tempted to do some grinding now that you have control but this is not a good area for it (don't worry I'll tell you what areas are good for grinding). So don't linger any longer then you need to. The glowing red ground will hurt you so avoid it. As you walk forward you'll trigger a scripted battle event with two Insane Khent Soldiers. They are very weak and can be killed with one attack. Hug the E side of the mini map before as you approach some wreckage you'll see “ram” as an option. Press A and revive some Healing Medicine . Then go to the west side and ram the wreckage to continue on ward and to receive a Bruiser Ring and start the Ring system tutorial. After the tutorial press the y button to access your inventory you'll notice the bruiser ring has been equipped. Moving forward on the right side there are some more wreckage that you can ram to receive an Angel's Plume. Past the Angle's Plume also on the right side there is more wreckage containing a Mana Herb. Move to the left side you'll see a flashing light on the ground (right before the zone change) when you approach it you'll be given the option to pick it up. Do so and receive a Name Plate. There's nothing you do can with it now but you'll be glad you picked it up latter. Edge of Wasteland On the left side of the screen you'll eventually come across a box walk into it to receive Healing Medicine. Continue up the path and you'll find another box containing a Mana Herb. There's nothing more to do here so make your way to the next zone. Gorge Use the Save Orb and continuing forward (past the orb) you'll find a box on the right side of the screen run into it and get a Healing Medicine. You'll get a short scene if you continue forward. After the scene open the 2 chests in front of you for Whetstone x 4 (this will trigger the Ring assembly Tutorial which must be viewed before you can leave the zone) and Angel's Plume. Then turn around back the way you came for two boxes containing a Mana Herb and Healing Medicine. You can talk to the people there if you wish but there is nothing else that you need to do here so walk to the vehicles to leave the zone. Once you leave you won't be able to come back so make sure you have done everything you want. Armored Vehicle talk to people and move to the end of the car to advance the plot. No items to find here.